


17 Seconds

by crazyhomoinspace



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/pseuds/crazyhomoinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs ya now, Gin. Don't disappoint~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Seconds

There was no pain. He was dying, right? Dying was supposed to hurt. His breath came in shaking gasps. Why was he so cold?

The sun was shining.

The clacking of sandals behind him brought panic to his strung-out system, his strained heart hitching in his chest. He should run. He needed to--

Laboriously, he turned onto his stomach. He clutched at the pebbles and dirt, his nails searching for hold on the cobblestones. His right arm--

Oh god.

Where was his arm?

He didn't have the heart to look. He sank down to rest his cheek on the cool pavement, blue eyes half-lidded. Every breath came with more difficulty, more weight on his chest.

"Givin' up already?"

The voice was a familiar song, barely-there and ethereal. A blood-stained smile, shaking and morbid, spread itself across his face.

"You." His voice was a whisper, gravelly and tight. "What are you doing here?"

He heard the gentle creak of straw sandals against the road as the figure approached and crouched beside him. "I shoulda known you'd go this way. Brave an' strong in battle, huh?" The question was avoided.

A shaky laugh left him. "I didn't even get the chance to strike." He was taken by a sudden shiver, teeth chattering harshly. He was steadied by a gentle hold.

"Not fair, is it? It's never fair."

Silence was shared between them, a hand clenched into a fist. Slender fingers ran through his hair, the sweat--soaked strands tangling under his touch. 

"I worried about'cha, ya know. I never meant to hurt ya, Izuru." The voice was soft, sincerity from a silver tongue. "Can ya forgive me?"

He licked his lips, eyes searching for the other's face, fearing him to be only a hallucination. "I.. I-I neve-- never.." He coughed. "Yes. Yes, I forgive you." 

Izuru watched his hand as his fist relaxed, fingers spreading out on the blood-soaked ground. He laughed quietly, stricken with morbid humor.

"I'm dying."

"Sure are."

"Is it going to hurt?" Tears stung at his eyes, blood dripped slowly down his lips. It was wiped away.

"Not at all, baby. It'll be quick an' easy. Jus' like fallin' asleep."

A shuddering breath left him. His breathing hitched. "My friends.. they--"

"The world goes on, kiddo. They'll be sad. They'll cry-- especially that little Hinamori. They'll give ya a real fancy funeral. An' one day, they'll all catch up."

He took comfort in that, letting the air out of his lungs in a slow breath.

"Are you taking me somewhere?"

"Where chains will never bind ya." His voice was soft. Sympathetic, almost?

His bottom lip trembled. His eyes opened. A warm, comforting hand slid under his chin, a pale thumb rubbing in slow, soothing strokes. His other hand stretched out, inviting and reassuring.

"Take my hand, Izuru. I'll lead you to salvation."

Blue met blue as he lifted his shaking, calloused hand, and placed it into the other's.

They would find him, a smile on his face and a song in his heart.


End file.
